


When Stars Collide

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Be nice plz, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I felt sad, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, and i hadn't felt creative in a while, and i originally wrote this years ago, here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: There was a time when Hermione and Draco wanted to be together, but it wasn't meant to be at the time. Draco has to leave to marry a pureblood witch and leaves Hermione, not knowing she's pregnant. They meet years later, their lives completely different, maybe now it was time for them to be together.(I legit suck at descriptions)Having a short break.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I'm sad and idk writing is the only thing making me feel normal rn. I wrote this a long ass time ago, and decided to rewrite and post. Let me know what you think? :)

Draco Malfoy was sat in his, not so dark office in his mansion, watching his two daughters, whom were sitting at their red crafting table; Lyra his eldest was six, held onto her quill and carefully coloured in her picture, Draco could see the up most concentration on her face, which made him smile ever so slightly, and then Alya, his four year old, coloured like there was no tomorrow, she didn't care that she was going over the lines, she still thought her colouring was a master piece worth a place in the top art museums. 

Draco was still baffled at how he produced two girls, and no boys. For centuries Malfoy's only bore males, until now...

" _Keep pushing!" Draco said gently to his sweaty wife; Cora, whom currently had her legs higher than he had ever seen. He would have normally laughed at this, since his wife was the most modest woman he had ever met, and here she was, legs wide open, and two doctors poking about at her most private area, trying to safely get his first child out of her._

_"What do you think I am doing Draco!" Cora yelled, hissing at Draco._

_"One more push!" The Medi-witch said, and then suddenly he heard it, the tiny baby cry. Draco's heart swelled._

_"Would you like to hold your daughter Mrs Malfoy?" The Medi asked, leaving both Draco and Cora in shock._

_"A daughter? How is that possible?!" Cora wheezed._

_"I have a daughter" Draco wistfully said, the medi-witch noticed Draco's eyes trained onto the little baby, whom the nurse had just finished cleaning up. She wrapped the baby up in a little green blanket and brought her over to Draco._

_"Your daughter sir"_

_Draco's eyes were wide, his daughter. She was so tiny, he had no clue how this could of happened. But it did, and now he had a daughter, a beautiful wonderful daughter, one he would love with his entire heart from now and forever_. 

"Daddy!" Little Alya called up to her father, breaking his daydream, he looked down and smiled, luckily for him, both his daughters were the spitting image of him, and looked nothing like his wretched now ex wife. Both girls had shoulder length hair, which of course was platinum blonde as his hair was, and their eyes were the exact shade of grey his were. Even their faces, those smaller, and more feminine then his face, you could tell they were his. 

"Daddy! Do you like it?" Alya called up excited, waving a piece of parchment back and forth in front of Draco. 

"Hold still little one, let me see" Draco chuckled, Alya giggled and handed him the picture. Draco couldn't tell exactly what is was, other than scribbles but none the less, he pinned it to the board on his wall next to his desk, along with all the other drawings Alya made for him. Lyra liked to keep hers in her bedroom. 

Alya squealed, she loved it when her daddy put her pictures up for display, and then swiftly she sped back to the little table to draw out her next masterpiece. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione Granger waited outside of the Primary School gates, she was scanning the horde of children for two specific faces; her nephew Teddy Lupin, and her son; Leo. 

Soon, Hermione saw the two, Teddy walked over, so tall for a nine year old, and his hair black today. Harry had made a strict rule about goofy hair colours at school, and trailing along beside Teddy was her little boy. 

Leo was so little compared to all the other eight year olds, he was born premature, so he had always been a little bit smaller than others. Hermione hadn't even known she was pregnant until she was quite far along. 

Unfortunately Leo's father wasn't around, and luckily for Hermione Leo was her spiting image, except his hair was a dark blonde rather than her dark brown, and his eyes were the exact colour of his father's. 

"Mummy!" Leo yelled

"Leo!" Hermione copied, she crouched down to his height and opened her eyes, Leo soon ran into them, wrapping his arms around Hermione. 

"How was school sweetie?" Hermione asked, she stood up straight again, and Leo instantly grabbed hold of her hand, whist Teddy walked beside her other side. 

"I was really fun mumma! We got to count all the way up to a thousand!" Leo said cheerfully. 

"That's wonderful Leo, you'll have to show me once we are home" Hermione beamed, already knowing her son would show her. 

"Of course mummy!" Leo gleamed. 

"And what did you do today Teddy?" Hermione asked, playfully poking her nephew gently on the shoulder, causing the boy to giggle. 

"We learnt spelling today, I wore them all down to show mum and dad" Teddy grinned, the thought of showing his mum and dad all the new spellings he had learnt was so exciting. 

Hermione smiled, knowing Ginny and Harry would love to see them, even after nine years of Teddy being in their care, they were still not used to having a nine year old son, despite having a three year old of their own. 

"Aunt Hermione, does Jamesy know how to spell?" Teddy asked smiling with wide eyes up to Hermione.

"He knows how to spell cat, doesn't he?" Hermione giggled, remembering how she taught James to spell cat after Harry brought a kitten home. 

Hermione turned the corner, the three of them were completely out of sight, she looked around, before pulling the two boys closer. 

"Hold on tight!" She said, wrapping her arms around them, and then she apparated to Harry's living room. 

And just like usual, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch, with little James playing toys on the floor. 

"Mummy! I learnt new spellings!" Teddy cheered rushing over to Ginny. 

Harry stood, and hugged Hermione tight. 

"Thanks for bringing him home Mione" And then he crouched down to Leo and hugged him.

"How was school kiddo?" He asked.

"Very fun Uncle Harry, we did counting" Leo answered, his smile wide. 

Harry chuckled and ruffled Leo's hair. 

"Thanks again Hermione" 

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione smiled and waved, she picked Leo up, whom was waving enthusiastically to the others. 

Hermione apparated back to her house, she placed Leo down on the floor, whom quickly ran off to his room, obviously in need of his toys. 

She smiled and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, she had leftovers from last night she could cook for the two of them. It was a simple pasta in tomato sauce.

That was super quick and easy, and it's what she needed right now. As she cooked that, Leo brought his toys in the living room, and switched on the television so he could watch cartoons as he held onto his favourite toy, his badger plushie.

The pasta didn't take too long, and soon Leo and Hermione were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, Hermione refused to eat anywhere other than the table. 

Hermione had fallen into a routine now; wake up, take Leo to school, work, pick Leo up from school, go home, eat dinner. And every dinner, for the past few weeks, Leo had asked about his father. Not that he had ever met his father, Hermione kept the knowledge of him to herself. She felt horrid for it, but thought after all these years it would be best to keep things as they were. 

"Mummy" Here it comes "Do I look like my daddy?" Leo asked, it was difficult to answer all his questions every day, Hermione was going mental, she and only she knew his father. Not even Ginny knew about it. She felt so selfish, she wanted to tell Leo, but it was difficult. 

"You have the same colour eyes as your daddy" Hermione smiled, taking a bite of pasta. 

"Do you like my eyes mummy?" Leo asked, forgetting to chew his food before talking. 

"Finish your food before you speak" Hermione giggled "And yes, I love your eyes, they are beautiful"

"You mean handsome right?" Leo smirked.

"Sure kiddo, finish your dinner" Hermione smiled fondly.


	2. Chapter Two

"Girls, it's time to wake up" Draco spoke softly, as he walked into the girl's bedroom, they had decided to both sleep in Lyra's room for some reason. 

The two of them were surprisingly awake, with a glum look over their faces. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, worry surging through his body. He sat on the bed, Alya crawled onto his lap and Lyra sat close by. 

"We have to go to mother's today, don't we?" Lyra asked.

Draco sighed and nodded 

"Can't we just say here with you?" Alya asked, a pout on her lips. 

"I wish you could, but your mother had asked that she see you both at least once a week" Draco explained to the girls, though he knew the real reason Cora wanted the girls, it was so she would still receive the money from his vault. Draco hated taking his girls to Cora's house, her parents would be there too, and they treated the girls like they were unwanted, of course Cora's parents wanted a boy as much as Cora did. 

"How long will we have to stay there?" Lyra asked, hearing the dread in her voice made Draco's heart ache. He knew the girls hated it there, he wanted to make sure they never had to go there again. 

"A few hours, and then I will come get you, and we can visit grandmother?" He smiled.

The two girls faces lit up.

"Yes, we haven't seen grandmother in so long!" Lyra cheered. 

"And we haven't played tea party in so long! Daddy you really need to learn how to play tea party" Alya smiled up to him. 

Draco's mother loved the girls, she didn't care that there were no male heir. The argument that a male would never be so into girly things that Lyra and Alya were into, and she had been terribly bored when Draco was younger because he was only interested in what Lucius was doing. Now that Draco's girls were in the picture, Narcissa was never bored. 

"Ok, I will try to learn, now hurry up and get ready, you know how your mother gets annoyed if we're late" Draco smirked, and started poking Alya's sides causing his younger daughter to shriek in a fit of giggles. 

"Pipsy!" Draco called and in a flash his house elf was standing next to him. 

"Yes master Draco?" 

"Could you dress the girls, and perhaps pack a few colouring pencils and paper into a bag please" Draco asked, and left the room. 

He entered his office, he didn't have much work to do today, since becoming an Auror he had a lot of free time. He was more called to work when there was a serious case, and serious was classed as something as big as Voldemort, so he hadn't been doing much.

Though that does work to his advantage, he has all this money, and he gets to spend all his days with his daughters. 

"Daddy! We're ready!" He heard his girls, he left the office and found the two standing at the front door with Pipsy. They were dressed smart; Lyra was in a green dress that looked more like a banquet dress than something you'd visit your mother in, and Alya was in her smart robes along with black trousers.

"Ready?" Draco smiled, he pulled the girls close to him, and lifted one in each arm, and then he apparated the three of them to the outside of Cora's parents mansion. He let Lyra and Alya hop onto the ground, and they walked in until they reached the door. Draco lifted his hand to knock on the door, and waited until Abra; the house elf answered the door. 

"Mr Malfoy, good morning" The elf greeted and let the three into the house. 

"Let me inform Master Ellington of your arrival" Abra said with a flash. 

Draco took hold of both girl's hands and they held on tightly, they didn't like this house, it was dark and scary, until like Draco's house, which was bright and happy. 

"Draco!" He heard Cora's voice, he sneered but smiled when he saw her. 

"Cora, good morning" He greeted politely through gritted teeth. 

"Girls say goodbye to your father" Cora said emotionlessly. 

Alya and Lyra both hugged their dad tightly and Draco kissed both their foreheads. 

"I'll come get you at three, I love you both" He said, standing up and leaving the house. By far this was the most painful part of his day, he hated leaving them where with that witch.

Draco apparated to the Malfoy Manor, knowing his mother would be home, and would probably like the company. 

He walked gracefully into his mother's favourite sitting room, and saw her sitting at the window, sipping at her tea. 

"Morning mother" Draco greeted softly, Narcissa looked over and smiled. 

"Draco, how are you? Where are the girls?" She asked

"I'm fine mother, they are with Cora unfortunately, but I have promised them they could come see you today, if that's alright" Draco smiled, sitting next to his mother. 

"Oh dear, I really hoped that when you and that witch divorced, it would mean never seeing her again, those poor girls, make sure they have their sleepwear later" Narcissa smiled.

"Ok, they should enjoy a sleepover" Draco chuckled.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Mummy! Look" Leo giggled shoving the book about dinosaurs in his mother's face. 

"This one is my favourite, but I don't know how to say what it's called" He pouted, pointing out the long word. 

"Parasaurolophus" Hermione sounded out for him. 

"Cool, are we going to see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry today?" Leo asked, putting his book on the table. 

Hermione nodded, and then looked at the clock. 

"Oh yes! We could get going now" She smiled

"Yay!" Leo cheered grabbing his coat. 

Hermione grabbed hers and then apparated the two of them to the Potter household. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch, with the television on quietly, whilst Teddy and James were on the floor playing with their Quidditch toys, Leo squirmed out from Hermione's arms and joined them. 

"Hermione" Ginny squealed, and hugged her tightly. 

"We have wonderful news!" Ginny added, Harry stood and hugged Hermione and looked at his wife with a chuckle. 

"We are going to wait for Ron, and the family to get here, and tell you all together" Harry smiled, he then left the room, announcing he was to start dinner. 

Hermione sat on the couch with Ginny and watched the boys play. 

"Mummy do you like Quidditch?" Leo asked

Hermione chuckled

"I'm afraid not, Aunt Ginny likes Quidditch, she used to play for a team" 

"Wow really?!" Leo jumped up, Ginny nodded smiling as she launched into her tale.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Once the entire Weasley clan were sat around the table, and Harry had brought out all the food to the table, Ginny wasn't able to contain her excitement anymore. 

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed, taking Harry's hand. 

Molly Wesley clapped her hands in excitement of another grandchild, congratulations were given all around the table.

"Does this mean we'll have another boy to play toys with?" Leo asked his mother

"Maybe, though the baby could be a girl" Hermione smiled, and she helped Leo cut up his food. 

"This is so exciting, were you planning on having another child?" Molly asked excitedly, and Ginny nodded. 

"Ginny and I had a chat, and decided to wanted to add to the family, and have the children quite close in age too" Harry explained, smiling. 

"Mummy" Leo said, looking up at Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled, she reached over and stroked Leo's hair to the side.

"Are you going to have another baby?" He asked, causing everyone at the table to laugh quietly. 

"Yes Hermione, shall you have another child with the mystery man you have told us nothing about?" George winked at her, Hermione glared at him. 

"I don't know sweetie, maybe one day?" Hermione smiled back at Leo. 

"Ok, I hope so, I really want to have a brother or sister" Leo said, and he happily carried on eating his food. 

Hermione suddenly felt very awkward, she knew everyone in the room wanted to know who Leo's father was, and the Weasley's don't like it when they don't know things, especially about one of their closest friends.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep her secret.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading my lil fic, I hope you're enjoying it :)

After lunch with the Potter's and Weasley's, Hermione and Leo set off to Diagon Alley.

Firstly, they went to the Wizard Wear shop, the Hogwarts remembrance gala was approaching, the very first one and Leo needed new formal wear. That was thankfully quick, Hermione had found the perfect robes for Leo, that fit perfectly and made him look adorable. 

Next they entered the Quill Shop, as Leo was begging for new quill's in different colours, whilst he was looking the colours he wanted, there were hundreds of colours, Hermione wandered the shop, keeping close to Leo, she wasn't paying attention, hence causing her to bump into someone. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologised.

"It's quite alright" The woman replied, she looked around Hermione's age, but dressed like she was much older, and unlike Hermione's hair, this woman's hair was tied tightly against her scalp. 

"Are you not Hermione Granger?" The woman asked, Hermione could feel her cheeks blushed, she nodded. 

"Yes, nice to meet you.." Hermione stopped talking when she felt Leo bump into her leg. 

"Mummy, I found the colours I needed" He smiled up, but stayed close to her leg due to the new person. 

"I wasn't aware Hermione Granger had a child" The woman said surprised. 

Hermione nodded, it wasn't well known that she had a child, most news reporters were terrified of Hermione and left her alone. 

"Yes, this is Leo, Leo would you like to say hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hello" Leo said timidly, stepping away from Hermione slightly. Hermione watched the woman's face, she was looking at Leo shocked and confused. 

Which confused Hermione. 

"Sorry, but we must be heading off" Hermione smiled, taking the pens from Leo, and walking to the counter to buy them. 

"Mummy who was that?" Leo asked

"I'm not sure, but how about we to Honeydukes?" Hermione asked, and she grinned when Leo rushed out of the shop holding onto her hand, with the promise of sweeties. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Draco!" Draco heard the knocking on his door, he knew exactly who it was too. Luckily he had already dropped the girls off at his mother's house. 

Pipsy had opened the door and let Cora inside. Draco sighed he could feel the argument waiting to happen, as it always did. 

"Yes Cora?" He asked. 

"Did you know Hermione Granger had a child?" She asked, walking them into the lounge. 

Granger? What? Draco would feel his blood boil, why should he care that Granger had a child? Most people his age did. He wanted this woman gone. 

"No I wasn't aware?" He answers. 

"Because, her son looks like a mix of you and Granger" Cora fumed, surely she wasn't suggesting?

"What's the point of this conversation Cora?" Draco asked, he was beyond angry at this point. How dare she barge into his home, and accuse him of, something he wasn't quite sure she was accusing him of yet.

"Draco, I have never seen anyone other than you, the girls and your father to have those grey eyes, no one I tell you!" Cora yells, her arms flailing. 

"That means nothing" Draco answered calmly. 

"Did you sleep with her Draco? At any point, the boy looks around seven maybe eight. Draco tell me the truth!" She demanded. 

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he could feel a headache coming on, and all he wanted to do was drink a cold glass of fire whiskey and sleep.

"Cora, I'd like you to leave please, I am very tied and from what I've seen here, so are you" Draco huffed, and Pipsy escorted her out. 

Draco let out a long, deep breath and rubbed his temples. Pipsy flashed back into the room. 

"Master Draco, is there anything else Pipsy can get you?" She asked quietly, not sure what to make of her master being wound up. 

"Fire whiskey in a glass would be wonderful right now Pipsy" He asked, sinking further into the couch. 

" Of course master" She said, before popping out and then back into the room, with a glass full of the drink Draco severely needed. 

"Thank you, you may take the rest of the evening off" Draco instructed his elf. 

He took in a large gulp of his drink, and let out a shaky breath as it flowed down his throat burning as is went down. He couldn't help but think of what Cora had just told him. 

He hadn't seen Granger in years, something like nine years in fact. He didn't even know of Granger having a child, and surely it wasn't his, she would of told him, surely. 

Maybe the fire whiskey wasn't a good idea. 

But there was a chance he was... no. 

"It was one time" He muttered to himself, emptying the contents of the glass. 

Nothing could of happened from one time, she would of told him, right? He needed to find out now. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Lyra asked her father.

"Nothing darling, did your Grandmother take you dress shopping?" He asked.

Lyra nodded and dropped her pens on the table. 

"Why did we need new dresses?" Lyra asked, climbing onto her father's lap. 

"Because at the end of the week, we are going to a huge ball held at my old school" Draco answered, writing down a few things on the book in front of him. 

"Why?" Lyra asked

"It's to remember all the people who died in the war I told you about" He answered, he never wanted to tell his daughters about the war he was involved in, but it was either he told them or they found out from something who didn't like the Malfoy's. 

"Is that why you feel sad?" Lyra asked, picking up on Draco's frown. 

Draco nodded. 

"Yes, daddy was in a very bad place during his last few years at school, many people are unhappy with me, I'm sad I can't go back and change things"

Draco still felt horrid about everything, he helped so much evil ruin so many lives, and because of that, a large fraction of the wizarding world still blamed his family.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I've just started a new job, had a loss in the family, my dad's currently in hospital, and I have a maths exam coming up. So basically, I'm living in a constant breakdown... it's ok though, because I have chocolate and that fixes all, right? >.< Nah I'm alright, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

The Great Hall looked wonderful, exactly how Hermione remembered it from when she attended school here. The celling had stars littered all over to light the room up, along with floating candles which made the room warm and smell brilliant. 

There was beautiful silver cloths draped over every window, and each table had flowers and all kinds of foods covering them. The room was laid out slightly different to what Hermione remembers, there was a large stage at the front, and the tables were circular and spear across the sides of the room, leaving the middle for dancing. 

Hermione was dressed in a gorgeous deep purple gown that hugged her figure perfectly, and Leo was dressed in his robes, which were tinted purple to match Hermione's attire, they walked through the Great Hall together, hand in hand. 

"Mummy" Leo spoke "Will I go to Hogwarts one day?" He asked. 

Hermione, looked away from the brilliant décor if the hall and down at Leo. 

"Yes of course you will, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hermione asked

"I'm not sure, what are they again?" Leo asked, his big grey eyes sparkling up at her. 

"There's Ravenclaw the knowledgeable, Hufflepuff the kind and humble, Slytherin the ambitious, and lastly Gryffindor the brave" Hermione explained as she also scanned the room for her friends. 

"I think I want to be in Hufflepuff, cause I like being nice to everyone" Leo grinned, and Hermione was laughing hard on the inside. 

"Mummy, did my daddy go to Hogwarts?" Leo asked, and it made Hermione's heart clench. 

"Yes he did darling" Hermione answered just as she saw a small boy with bright blue hair. Leo and herself made a bee line to the group. 

Harry and Ginny stood there arm in arm, Ginny's bump had become slightly more noticeable, but only if you knew. She looked wonderful in her light blue dress, and Harry even worn a blue tie to match. 

The group took their seats around the table, and the six of them, minus James, waited for the others to arrive. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Once the entire clan had shown up, the conversations started and so did the champagne drinking. 

"Mummy" Leo whined

"Yes dear?" Hermione asked, turning away from her conversation with Bill. 

"I'm so hungry, can we go get some food?" Leo asked very sweetly. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, she stood up and took Leo's hand, they walked through the hall, smiling and waving at Hermione's old classmates. 

Leo grabbed a silver plate and started piling his plate with food, Hermione watched and made sure he didn't pick up anything he wasn't allowed, there were some chocolate liquors he nearly grabbed. 

"Hermione" She heard suddenly. 

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy, standing there, looking between her and Leo. 

"Draco, hello" She smiled, still keeping her eyes on Leo, who had found the sweeties. 

"How are you?" He asked, his nerves were obvious. 

"I'm very well thank you, how are you?" She asked, she was quiet shocked he was speaking to her, last time they spoke they were on ok terms, but not small talk terms. 

"I'm alright thanks, makes me nervous being here" He admitted, she nodded and gave him a sad smile. 

"Leo, I think you have enough sweets" Hermione said in a stern voice, Leo nodded and walked to Hermione's side and looked up at the man she was talking to. 

"Hello" Leo said smiling. 

"Hello, and what is your name?" Draco asked, crouching to Leo's height. Draco looked into the child's eyes, and saw they were identical to his own, maybe Cora was right?

Hermione had started to feel nervous, she could feel the sweat forming on her forehead. 

"Leo" Leo answered, already nibbling on his food. 

"I didn't know you had a son, Granger" Draco said, standing up. 

"I tried to keep it quiet, you know what the Wizarding World is like" She admitted, feeling hot and flustered. 

Draco nodded understanding. 

"Mumma, I'm going to go sit with Uncle George now" Leo said and he strutted away, Hermione watched him until he was back at the table before turning back to Draco. 

"Granger, I am so sorry about what happened between us" Draco blurted out. 

" _Draco" She moaned softly, as he kissed along her neck, his hands moving along her body, and he hands running through those luscious blonde locks._

_This was the second time the two of them had started being intimate, not that Draco was counting, it wasn't anything serious, not yet at least. But he had started to grow feelings for Hermione, and Hermione had started to feel the same about Draco._

_Not that they would ever admit that._

_It only started because they bumped into one another in Diagon Alley, Draco was being hassled, and Hermione jumped in and saved him, and the two went to the pub together after. And a few dates later, here they were, on Draco's couch, half naked, trying to make sure they didn't miss an inch of the other's skin._

_It was perfect, until Draco's father flooed in, and caught the two of them, he was furious._

_He threated to harm Hermione, still believing that Muggleborns were beneath him. He forbade Draco ever seeing Hermione again, he told Hermione to never come near his family again, and quickly set up a marriage for Draco and the two never spoke again._.. 

"Draco, it's ok. I understand, you're a pureblood and I'm a-" 

Draco cut her off. 

"I don't believe in those ways anymore, my father does, well he did, he died two years ago" 

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry" Hermione frowned. 

"He was a horrid man, he practically disowned my when my no ex-wife only bore daughters" Draco admitted. 

Hermione felt her heart sink, she felt horrible. Leo was supposed to be the Malfoy heir, he was the first boy.

"Oh" Hermione wasn't sure what to say, but she felt that old feeling in her heart telling her she didn't want to miss out on Draco Malfoy again. 

"How about we spend some time together, go out for lunch or something?" She suggested

"That sounds lovely, I'm sure my girls would like to spend time with your son too" He grinned.

"I'll owl you Hermione" Draco winked before walking away.

Hermione walked back to her table, and a billion questions were thrown her way..

"Why were you speaking to Malfoy?"

"Was he rude to you?"

"Want me to punch him for you?"

Hermione huffed and shut them all up. 

"I was speaking to him because we are somewhat friends I guess, no he was a complete gentleman, and no Ginny I don't need you to punch him for me" She giggled, sitting down. 

The rest of the ball was lovely, Hermione danced with all of the Weasleys, and danced with Leo. All whilst smiling at Malfoy every time she caught his eyes, which happened to be a lot.

That spark was definitely still there.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the awful update schedule.. I have to fit writing in with working and attending college.

'Granger, I am free this afternoon, perhaps we could take a wander through the local park with the children?'

Hermione read the letter over a few times whilst feeding Draco's giant owl small treats.

"Wait one moment" She said, patting the black owl on the head. She walked into her living room and grabbed a piece of paper and a biro pen. 

'Draco, that would be lovely, my son's school is just by the park, I pick him up at three, meet you there a little while after, at the children's play area?' Hermione wrote and gave the letter to the owl, and the owl flew off. 

She walked into the dining room and over to the fireplace, she flooed over to the Potter's house. Ginny was sitting in the living room, with James on her lap. Hermione smiled warmly when she saw them. 

"Hey Gin" Hermione sat on the couch next to her, James gurgled and crawled over to Hermione. 

The two sat and spoke about various things, such as Ginny's pregnancy and the children, until Hermione decided she couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Ginny, I need to tell you something" Hermione frowned. 

Ginny stopped talking and focused her attention on Hermione. 

"But can you promise not to get mad?" Hermione asked, making Ginny laugh. 

"Hermione, what could you possibly say that would make me mad?" Ginny asks, laughing. 

"It's about Leo's father" Hermione started, she needed to say it out loud, she never had. 

"It's Draco Malfoy" 

"What?" Ginny's eyes went wide and she gasped. 

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"It was, I don't even know, we were just seeing each other, really casually, I guess" Hermione explained, not feeling entirely sure about her story. She had no idea what her and Malfoy were. 

"Wow, Draco Malfoy, is he really the Slytherin sex god like everyone in school said?" Ginny asks

"Ginny Potter!" Hermione groaned, feeling her cheeks light up red.

"I love making you blush Hermione" Ginny grinned. 

Soon it was time to pick the boys up from school, the two witches apparated to the safe point near the primary school, and walked together, along with James on Ginny's hip. 

"Would you and Leo come back for dinner?" Ginny asked as they approached the school gates. 

Hermione shook her head. 

"Leo and I are meeting Draco in the park" Hermione said, feeling her cheeks flush again. 

"Oooo you and Draco aye?" Ginny teases. 

"It's not like that Ginny, he deserves a chance, he's not the arrogant prat he used to be" Hermione explained.

"Have fun explaining that to Harry and Ron" Ginny laughed, spotting Teddy in the crowd of children. 

Hermione groaned, that would be a problem, maybe not as much with Harry, but Ron couldn't let go of grudges, he still wasn't best pleased that Hermione hadn't told him about Leo's father. 

"Does Leo know?" Ginny gasped. 

"No, nor does Draco" Hermione said, feeling horrible. Draco and Leo really deserved to know.

"Mummy!" Teddy grinned rushing to Ginny wrapping his arms around her. 

"Hello Jamesy" He added. 

"I'll see you later Hermione, have fun on your date!" Ginny grinned and winked. 

"Mummy!" Leo grinned

"Hello sweetie, we're going to the park to meet one of mummy's friends" Hermione smiled, taking Leo's hand.

"Really? Can I play on the swings?" Leo asked, jumping up and down, Hermione smiled down to him. He was always so happy, she really had been blessed. 

"Yes darling, I think my friend has two children you can play with too" Hermione said, holding Leo's hand tighter as they crossed the road. She could see the park now, they would have to walk around the corner to reach the entrance however. 

"Are they boys?" Leo asked.

"No, I think he has two daughters" Hermione answered, feeling guilty once more, she felt as if she had stolen Draco's chance of having a son. 

"Oh ok" Leo smiled, skipping along side her, Hermione swing her arm along side so Leo could skip higher. 

The reached the entrance to the park, Leo was bouncing with excitement now, it had been a while since they came to the park, It was only just becoming spring, and Hermione refused to stand in the park whilst Leo ran around playing. 

The two walked through the park, Leo commenting on all the flowers as he walked past, asking Hermione which ones were which, and when they walked past the duck pond, he wanted to feed them. The park was quite busy, so Hermione decided against summoning duck feed. 

Leo pulled Hermione harder when they play park came into view, he smiled up at Hermione and she nodded with a smile. She noticed at the swings, Draco stood with his two girls, two blonde girls who looked like small versions of Draco. He was pushing the two girls on the swings, she could hear them both giggle, and yell "Go higher daddy!"

Leo let go of her hand and sped towards the swings, jumping on one quickly. 

"Mummy! Push me" He squealed. 

Hermione and Draco smiled to one another, and greeted one another with a small hug. She gave Leo a small push on the swings, whilst Draco pushed his two girls. 

"Hey" Draco said wistfully, a small pink tint covering his cheeks, Hermione wanted to comment on it, and tease him, but she decided against it. 

"How are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes swapping from Leo to Draco. 

Before Draco could answer, the two girls jumped off the swings and ran to their dad's side. 

"Daddy, is this your friend?" The smaller of the two asked. Draco nodded, picking Alya up, Lyra kept tight to his side. 

"Yes, girls this is Hermione, and Hermione this is Lyra my eldest, and Alya my youngest" Draco said, both girls looked nervous, Leo had jumped off the swings by now, and they decided to go sit at a bench near by. Leo kept his hand on Hermione's tightly, new people were always a nerve spike for him. 

"Daddy, you were right, she is super pretty" Lyra giggled as she sat up on the bench. 

Draco's cheeks flushed red this time. Hermione giggled, and they sat together for a short while, both Draco and Hermione pulled out the food for the children, and they sat quietly as they ate. 

"Miss Hermione could you push me on the swings please?" Alya asked, jumping off the bench. Hermione smiled and looked to Draco, whom smiled and nodded. 

"Sure, let's go" Hermione stood up, Leo mimicked her movements. 

Alya and Leo both jumped onto the swings, and Hermione pushed them both. The children hadn't really interacted much yet, though Hermione supposed it was a bit strange at first. She felt terrible when she realised, Draco's two daughters were actually related to Leo. She really needed to tell Draco, he was going to hate her. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon Hermione" Draco smiled, watching the three children walk ahead of them. 

"Draco, I think we need to talk about something important" Hermione admitted, not looking at him, she watched her shoes as she walked. 

"I know" Draco answered, Hermione's head shot up and she met eyes with Draco, confused. 

"What do you mean you know?" Hermione asked, shocked. 

"At least, I think I know" Draco added "And I think maybe it is a conversation for another time?" He said eyeing the children.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow the girls will be at their Grandmother's for the night, would you like to have dinner at my house?" He asked. 

Hermione stopped walking, she froze, she wasn't sure if she could be near his house again. Not after last time, her arm tingled at the thought. 

Draco must of sensed her fear, because he quickly added that he did not live at the Malfoy Manor any longer, but at his own mansion. Which relived her more than anything.. 

Not she would have to ask Harry and Ginny if they wouldn't mind looking after Leo for the evening, and she knew they wouldn't let her leave if they didn't have details.


End file.
